


The Mirror

by aliasmajik



Series: The Destined Ones [1]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasmajik/pseuds/aliasmajik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selenity is presented with an alarming truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is a largely expository piece, laying out what is going to be an expansive verse.

It was not precisely improper for a Queen of the Moon Kingdom to be invited to the capital city of one of the many planets loyal to the Silver Alliance, but it was unusual. High Queen Selenity had appeared in a flurry of silver light, the characteristic trait of the crystal that was the symbol of her royal person. She had arrived not quite alone, but only with her friend and advisor, Luna, who had chosen to teleport in her feline form. Selenity didn't much blame her; the Mau native disliked teleporting long distances, as they made her feel queasy. Selenity was unscathed, though, and had already firmly applied a polite smile to her face as the she met with the Queen of Neptune, who had asked her here.

It had been many years since Nerthus had been the startling beauty that had rivaled even Selenity's own reputation, though the Queen had retained all of the grace as she aged. If there was a touch of silver to her long, wavy hair, well Selenity could not remark overmuch; her own hair was silver white and had been since she was barely older than her own daughter was now.

"Nerthus, it has been far too long." Selenity extended both hands in greeting; the other queen clasped them with a warm smile, inclining her head slightly. Though, obstentiously, Selenity held rank, Nerthus had been a friend for a long time, and even now her position as Queen of Neptune was one that could not be insulted. The outer planets had always held more independence than those closest to the Moon. 

"Selene, you look lovely as always." A friendly kiss pressed to one cheek, then the other, then the stately Neptunian queen turned. "The Queen and I will retire to the chamber of Nereus." She slid her arm through the Lunarian queen's elbow with a kind of effortless grace, and led her from the teleporation chamber through the halls. The palace of Neptune, Triton, was renowed for many things, not the least that it sat high on the cliffs overlooking the wild seas of Neptune. As they entered the chamber of Nereus, Selenity could hear the crash of the waves below, and could smell the scent of the sea in the air. 

It was strange, but it evoked fond memories. There was no such honesty about the Moon; the Mare Serenitatis had never been a true sea. 

"Your summons sounded urgent, Nerthus." she began. The letter had arrived via courier two days earlier, but this was the soonest the Lunar queen could schedule her arrival. Nerthus smiled and shook her head.

"Urgent isn't the right term, though my meaning is important. You know that I am gifted with foresight, through the Mirror of Nereus?" Of course Selenity knew that, and she inclined her head at that. The mirror she spoke of was actually a large ornate bowl of water filled from with waters from the sea below. In the stillness, Nerthus and those of her line could discern future events, and from time to time, show them to others. It was a sacred thing, and one that Nerthus did not take lightly. That Nerthus's only daughter would carry on this gift did not elude either of them; Ran was the current Sailor Neptune and shared her mother's gifts.

But they hadn't come to discuss their daughters.

"I saw a vision that will interest you."

Nerthus stepped to the bowl. For now the waters were still and clear, reflecting the swirl of green and blue and gold that the bowl was made out of. It was a large shallow dish held in place by a stone podium. Nerthus very gently touched the water and whispered a word that Selenity did not understand. The waters began to churn, and Selenity stepped forward to watch.

The image that appeared chilled her. War. Fire. The beautiful forests of Jupiter in flames, the white palace crumbling. Terrans, everywhere. Terrans destroying it all. Her daughter's figure, limp and pale, sprawled out on the floor of her own throne room. Selenity inhaled sharply, raising a hand to ward off the vision, and stumbling as she stepped backwards.

Nerthus waited a moment then whispered another word, to silence the vision. 

"I knew that considering an alliance with the Terrans was a bad decision. They will destroy us, surely as we stand!" Selenity blurted. She felt so cold, arms raised to hug herself. Her rare moment of vulnerability was testament to her once trust and love of Nerthus. 

"Actually, Majesty," Nerthus began. "That is the future should we choose not to ally ourselves with the Terrans." She murmured mildly. Selenity blinked and felt her throat, suddenly dry, try to work. She studied the profile of the Neptunian queen as Nerthus turned away to produce a tall glass of cool water. Selenity thanked her, numb, and drank. 

Was this the truth? She trusted Nerthus, she did, but the decision was not one to be treated lightly. "You are sure?"

"I wouldn't have summoned you, were I not." Nerthus replied. She stepped away from her sovereign and rang a bell. A servant appeared. "The queen will need a light meal before she returns to the Moon. See to it, please."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Selenity had half fallen, half settled, into one of the hard backed wooden chairs near at hand. Her eyes were darkened, and she was thinking desperately hard. 

The alliance would go forward. It must. She thought of her daughter, cold and dead, life stamped out long before her time, and forced her eyes closed. No. She could never allow that to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Nerthus is a Norse goddess of lakes, springs, and holy water. 
> 
> Ran is a goddess of the sea and love, who collects the drowned in her net; Ran will be the Silver Millennium name for Michiru for the purposes of this verse.


End file.
